


Insolitement vôtre - 75 : WTF Anakin ?!

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [75]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, F/M, Padmé Amidala Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Padmé accourait vers Anakin... mais lui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à sa réaction particulièrement outrée.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Insolitement vôtre [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/393085





	Insolitement vôtre - 75 : WTF Anakin ?!

**Author's Note:**

> De retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ;)
> 
> … Sérieusement, il faut que j'arrête avec ce plagiat, il est même plus drôle à force de l'utiliser u.u' (Et c'est même pas ma culture première en plus...)

L'élégant vaisseau de la Sénatrice Amidala se posa avec grâce sur une plateforme d'atterrissage de Mustafar à l'aspect aussi morose que le reste de la planète.

Au loin, la figure d'Anakin apparut dans le champ de vision de Padmé et elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il était encore là.

Elle se leva précipitamment, laissant 3PO aux commandes du vaisseau en sommeil, et elle se dirigea vers la rampe d'accès. Elle attendit que celle-ci s'abaisse, laissant apparaître Anakin qui arrivait en courant.

Padmé accourut également en bas, tout en criant presque hystériquement :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bordel, Anakin ?!

Cela eut pour effet de stopper le jeune homme dans sa course. Padmé se laissait rarement aller à la vulgarité. Il devait la sentir particulièrement remontée contre lui pour en arriver à une telle extrémité... alors, il fit instinctivement profil bas. Jamais elle ne l'avait insulté auparavant, tout au plus réprimandé.


End file.
